


Northern Downpour

by fandomtrashheap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, I felt like it, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Luhan, Sad Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Hey moon please forget to fall down





	Northern Downpour

Sehun couldn't sleep. He never could on this night. He turned over to his dresser, April 16th 11:00 his clock read. That's enough time. He slipped out of bed and past Jongin to the kitchen. No one was up , they had practiced so much everyone was out of it. No one but Sehun.

He got a small bowl and some ingredients , a whisk , a spoon , and preheated the oven. He didn't need a cookbook for the recipie anymore, he'd done it so many times before. He and Luhan would make it in the middle of April so both birthdays could be celebrated at the same time. It was their tradition.

As he stirred the ingredients together he hummed softly to Luhan's new song  _What If I Said._ He had found a Korean translation and knew what the song meant, he knew what he was trying to say. Sehun wanted nothing more than to fly to China and be there with him for the rest of their lives , but both of them knew he couldn't do that. He had his family here to keep , because as important as Luhan was to him he had his boys.

They both knew they couldn't take another loss.

So he stayed here. He remembered how he had cried when Luhan left , it felt like the end of the world. They used to talk after he left . They would talk into the wee hours of the morning some days , but then they stopped. Not because they grew tired of eachother, but because it hurt more to not be by the others side . So conversations turned into short texts of 'eat well' or one of the other members pass along a message. 

He poured the batter into a small pan and put it in the oven and set it . He saw his phone on the counter , he grabbed it and unlocked it. He saw the characters for Luhan and tapped the contact . His thumb hovered over to type, but he set his phone down across from him on the table. The last text he sent Luhan was short . 'I love you .' Sent on April 12th . Luhan had replied back two days later with , 'I'm no fun to love ' . 

Sehun wanted to call him and tell him that he was lying. To tell him he made Sehun happy. But he knew Luhan and Luhan would point out everything their relationship was. He would only show the cons when Sehun only ever pointed out the pros. They were different like that, they kept eachother levelheaded when they were around each other. He wasn't very levelheaded anymore. People said it was because of his childish demeanor , he said it was because he was drifting. 

He heard the beep of the oven and pulled out a single fluffy cupcake. Turned out just as good as it always did. He grabbed the pink frosting and began making it in a swirl on top. Then he lit the candle. This is the part where he cries.

He waited until the clock turned to midnight , a new day. Halfway in between the 12th and 20th. Then he started.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my Luhan happy birthday to you." He said wiping the tears off his face. He stopped celebrating his birthday really , he only sung for Luhan now. The first year Luhan was gone he sent a video to him, of him singing happy birthday to only him. Luhan sent one back of him doing the same, not mentioning his own name once. His face could be seen , his hair was pink and his eyes were tear filled. After singing he had told him, 'I love you. ' He could hear the rain in the background, felt odd to hear different weather when they used to always be near eachother.

Now it was raining in Seoul. Sehun grabbed his phone and took a picture of the cupcake before making his wish and blowing it out. He unlocked his phone and sent the picture and typing 'happy birthday Lu' Two minutes later his phone buzzed and he got a picture of a cupcake , 'Happy birthday Sehun , what did you wish for?' 

'For you. What did you wish for?' Not even a second passed before he got a reply.

'I wish for you to turn around.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ryden.


End file.
